Episode 102: Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club! First Half
The second episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (one hundred and second overall) was aired on February 1, 2013. It adapts the first half of the strips Go Forth! Gakuen Newspaper Club! from the fourth published volume. Plot Summary Introduction The narrator introduces the vast Earth, and what is known as the W Academy at its heart. A mysterious school, countries from across the globe attend it...as normal students. While a panorama of a turning earth is shown. The Newspaper's Next Topic Germany announces to the Newspaper Club (made up of Japan, Italy, and himself) that the next topic of the academy newspaper are the school clubs. Italy says that writing about the school clubs is an okay topic, but he would rather write about food (or, as he hints, a beauty competition). Germany overrides Italy, telling him that the topic around this time of year is always the school clubs, as Italy becomes disappointed. Japan interjects, suggesting that they hold the discussion next month over teacakes. As Italy munches on teacakes, Japan raises his hand to be called on in the European fashion, telling Germany about a myriad of strange clubs at school, such as the "Siesta Club". Italy excitedly mentions that he belongs to that club, then is put in a headlock by an annoyed Germany. Disregarding the ridiculous-sounding clubs on the list, the Newspaper Club sets out to interview the school activities. They march down single-file down the hall as Seychelles remarks that the Newspaper Club is lively today. With the Choir Club Ukraine turns to the Newspaper club, surprised that they wanted to interview the Choir Club. She turns to Estonia for help answering questions. Estonia explains that all the Baltic countries gather at their club (because of their famous choirs) as an America Mochi floats next to Estonia. Two chibi heads appear of Latvia and Lithuania- who explains that he doesn't come often to the club anymore because he's busy. A grim aura pervades the room as Estonia tells the Newspaper Club about the distinguishing feature of the Choir Club: that they are always persecuted by the Soviet Club. Russia peers around the corner, smiling and saying that the Soviet Club was disbanded. America suddenly butts in, encouraging the Newspaper Club to interview his club, the Hero Club. He then starts bragging about his heroic endeavors, not noticing Russia's scarf moving to tie him up until it is too late. The Newspaper Club moves on as America is tied up by Russia. A brief eyecatch of Mochi Japan then appears. With the Gourmet Club Turkey holds up some Turkish Delight, asking the Newspaper Club if they are interested in interviewing the Gourmet Club. China, holding a peach-shaped bun, tells the Newspaper Club that only strict gourmands are allowed in the club. France, holding a macaroon, simply summarizes the group's activities as cooking, eating, and loving food. Italy whines that he wanted to be a part of the Gourmet Club but was rejected, as France tells Italy that only mature gourmands are allowed into the club, mentioning that England is banned from the club forever. The three members of the Gourmet Club cheer audaciously, striking a pose as Germany mutters to Japan that the Gourmet Club is noisy. Another eyecatch of Japan Mochi appears. This time, the mochi gazes up at the moon. With the Black Magic Club Clothed in a black cloak, England asks the Newspaper Club if they'd like to interview the Black Magic Club, only to tell them that their club is serious and not open to the public. England compromises, holding up a spoon and telling the Newspaper Club that they may interview the Black Magic Club if they bent the spoon in half. Japan quietly notes that England's tsundere manner is mysterious. Unflinching, Germany breaks the spoon in half with his fist as England looks on in shock, Japan and Italy giving admiring looks to Germany. Romania explains the motives of the club, such as marriage manipulation spells, love charms, and disguise enchantments. England hisses under his breath that the club's secrets have been revealed, as Japan thanks him for his cooperation. Germany admits that throughout their research on the clubs, he felt that all of them were quite strange. A spinning chibi of Italy announces that the story will be continued in the second half. Character Appearances *Germany *North Italy *Japan *Seychelles *Ukraine *Estonia *Latvia (non-speaking cameo) *Lithuania *Russia *America *Turkey *China *France *England *Romania Voice Cast *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Seychelles: Megumi Takamoto *Ukraine: Yuki Masuda *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Turkey: Takahiro Fujimoto *China: Yuki Kaida *France: Masaya Onosaka *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Seychelles: Caitlin Glass *Ukraine: Lydia Mackay *Estonia: Mike McFarland *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Russia: Jerry Jewell *America: Eric Vale *Turkey: Kent Williams *China: Clarine Harp *France: J. Michael Tatum *England: Scott Freeman *Romania: Chad Cline *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *This episode marks Seychelles' debut appearance of The Beautiful World. *In the published manga, some fans became confused because a printing error turned the trousers of the Gourmet Club green. *Latvia's chibi head did not appear beside Lithuania's chibi in the manga version of the strips. *Romania makes his debut appearance and speaking role of the anime in this episode. *Some of the clubs listed on Germany's blackboard included the Vuvuzela Tooting Club, the Petting Bunnies Club, the Everything Originates from Me Club, the Red Bean Paste Club, the Lonely Country Club, and the My Flag Bleeds Blood Red Club. *Turkey's scarf was changed from navy blue in the manga to black in the anime. *In the manga version, France's hair was a brown color as opposed to his normal blond hair in the anime. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates